The present invention relates to bed locators, especially of the floor-mounted type, for orienting beds that carry electrically powered equipment and, in particular, to a locator which incorporates an electrical coupling for such electrical equipment.
Beds which contain electrically powered equipment are common, especially in hospitals. For example, such beds may contain electric motors which articulate or elevate the sleeping surface. The motors are adapted for connection to a standard electrical system and, to this end, include an electric cord and plug to be connected to a conventional receptacle or socket.
Such a bed may also carry other occupant-controlled equipment, such as intercom units, television and lighting remote controls, etc., which receive electrical power via a cord and plug.
In many instances, especially in hospital use, a bed is intended to remain in a preselected location and orientation within the room. To accomplish this, a castor of the bed may be removably retained within a floor-mounted locator. A typical locator includes a ramp onto which the castor is pushed, and a recessed area at the end of the ramp to retain the castor. Thus, during normal use, the bed is retained in the locator, and the plug for the electrical equipment is coupled to an electrical socket.
On occasion, it will be necessary to relocate the bed and thereby remove the castor from the locator. In so doing, it may occur that the plug is left in the socket while the bed is moved and is forcefully yanked from the socket such that the plug and/or socket can become damaged. Such an event can leave the patient temporarily without the use of the various electrical equipment, as well as giving rise to repair costs.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to minimize or obviate the problems of the above-mentioned type.
Another object of the present invention is to minimize chances that damage may occur to the plug/socket coupling of bed-mounted electrical equipment.
It is a further object of the invention to assure that the plug/socket coupling is safely uncoupled automatically upon moving a bed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a plug/socket which provides a fluid-tight coupling when coupled.
It is an additional object of the invention to assure that the socket is automatically covered upon disengagement of the plug.